evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Ponypasta
Ponypasta, also known as "MLP (My Little Pony) Creepypasta", is similar to Creepypasta, which are creepy stories of the internet, copied and pasted in different Websites. Ponypastas only deals with Grimdark stories or Horror stories that involves around the TV show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The first ever Ponypasta was Cupcakes by Sergeant Sprinkles. Which revolves of two characters of MLP: FiM, Pinkie Pie capturing and mutilating her friend, Rainbow Dash into a cupcake. Which of course it said in the story that Pinkamena has been doing that for awhile & turned into a complete psychopath; along side Apple Bloom who became her assistant. Soon after Cupcakes, besides the fact that Sprinkles became the most hated person from the fans of MLP: Fim, it created some chain reaction to let other people to create grimdarks like Cupcakes. Now the Ponypasta fandom was created & all lot of the Authors stories were copied & pasted throughout the internet. Known Ponypastas Rainbow Factory: Scootaloo had failed the Flight Test, & was sent to her doom to Cloudsdale's Rainbow Factory. Which Scootaloo saw that her Mentor, Rainbow Dash, was in charge of it & also heard about the most horrible fact that the rainbows are made out of the color of the failed pegasai. This is one of the best known Ponypastas. Bad Apples: Applejack narrated a story on how she's obsessed with apple's & her apple trees. It also shows that she's really respectful to them & if a person disrespects them. She'll come to you & kill you, & buried your corpse underneath her apple tree for compost. Wow what crazy bitch. Li'l Miss Rarity: This is also one of the known Ponypastas. This is about how Rarity expresses herself via video camera about her feelings towards pain when her cat, opal, scratched her face & left three claws marks over her eyes. Now Rarity is feeling both emotions of delight of how the pain feels delightful & confusion of why she feels that way. Li'l Miss Rarity is know for having a black eye with only a white pupil is the center. Also a doll which she name, Pinkamina (Don't know why too be honest), which is made out of her cats hide & heart. Paranoid Twilight: This story involves with Twilight that went into paranoia, for she thinks that she isn't Princess Celestia's star student. Which this cause Twilight to be paranoid & will kill anyone that makes her paranoid. Like her assistant dragon, Spike gave her pills for her condition, she just bashed his brains in. Fluttershy's Shed: This story is about the TV show's most kindest character, Fluttershy. This story involves one of the Mane Six was visiting Fluttershy for some tea or whatever. Then they found an old shed that was open. Once they saw what's inside, it was full of mutilated animal corpses & dead bodies of ponies. Then when they about to leave Fluttershy saw them & she pulls out a chainsaw, "I told you to stay out of my shed." Not also the Mane Six have their Ponypasta stories, also the background ponies. Sweet Apple Massacre: Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother, killed & raped Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle. Just for they're disturbing his peace & quite. I mean I know they're kids, but seriously. Muffins: This story is also created by Sergeant Sprinkles instead it involves around with the fans most beloved character, Derpy Hooves. Which of course Derpy kills ponies to make her Muffins, for she's sick & tired of the other ponies calling her "useless pony." & other things Cheerilee's Garden: As like in the name, Cheerilee is killing ponies that she calls "weeds" & you know what you do to weeds, pull them out. In this case, Cheerilee's "weeds" are ponies that are like ruining something precious to her. Her first kills are most of her class & some other adult ponies. So in Cheerilee's mind, the world is her garden. Ouch. Rocket To Insanity: This story is one of those spin-offs that involves Rainbow Dash having nightmares of the events of Cupcakes. Which of course Pinkamena was gonna do it anyway, but instead Rainbow Dash killed her & shows who's the real psychopath. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Dark Forms Category:Magic Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Parody/Homage